


Одиннадцать отметин

by WTF_Slash_2019



Series: Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2019: WTF Slash 2019: мини G-PG13 [9]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean RPF
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-17 05:16:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17554076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Slash_2019/pseuds/WTF_Slash_2019
Summary: Кости и кожа, чиркни спичкой – и следов станет больше…





	Одиннадцать отметин

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Eleven Marks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/384653) by [ignited](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignited/pseuds/ignited). 



> Примечание: все персонажи, вовлеченные в сцены сексуального характера, являются совершеннолетними. Информация о татуировках персонажей взята здесь: http://tattook.ru/znam/orlando-blum/  
> и здесь: http://ytattoo.ru/blog/tatuirovki-dzhonni-deppa-foto-tatu-i-ikh/

– Я давно этим не занимался.

Он говорит мало, и когда открывает рот, голос рокочет. Он закрывает рот, трёт бороду, не поднимая глаз. Он бы предпочёл смотреть в пол, уйдя в свои мысли, в свой собственный мир. Он всегда такой мечтательный? Это – его характерная черта? Его паузы говорят больше, чем слова. В них – опыт. Желанный, странный, всегда разный.  
Так что он говорит мало. И когда он это делает, он словно бы заимствует слова у чего-то более важного. Его выбор.

– Всё нормально. В смысле, беспокоиться не о чем. У тебя хорошо получается.

Он продолжает. Квота на сегодня ещё не исчерпана, но он оставляет слова на потом. Выбери их сам. Несколько «да». Может, немного мычания. Один раз «Орландо», но это для особых случаев. Это позже.

Его речь – продукт спокойного ума, касание пальцев к холодным чреслам. Кость совсем близко, игла пляшет по самой её поверхности. Кожа прогибается и становится чёрной точка за точкой. Навсегда. Джонни неплохо справляется, хотя бьёт рисунок всего лишь второй раз. Однако он долго наблюдал за тем, как это делается – девятый, десятый, одиннадцатый раз. Смотрел, как иглы раскрашивали его тело, оставляя несмываемые метки.

Тату.

Его тело превратилось в живой холст, покрытый выгравированными на нём воспоминаниями о событиях и чувствах. Все имена и символы имеют для него значение, и внутри они вытравлены глубже, чем снаружи. Посмотрите на татуировку «Wino Forever» на его предплечье. Кто-то, возможно, посмеется над ним. Ему же не смешно. Когда-то они целовались, плакали, смеялись и любили друг друга. Ему известно больше, чем таблоидам и сарафанному радио, больше, чем написано в заголовках.

Имена его дочери и сына свидетельствуют о его любви к ним. Жгучая любовь, которая иссушает и обжигает, свежая метка на бледной коже.

Он ведёт пальцами по твоему бедру с тем же усердием, с каким втягивает в себя сигаретный дым. Между вами – только тонкая плёнка пластиковой перчатки, надетой на его руку. Он ведёт машинкой по тазовой кости, внимательно следя за рисунком. Жидкие пряди темных волос обрамляют высокие скулы, резкий свет потолочных светильников кидает острые тени на его лицо.

Тебе требуются все силы, что не пытаться распустить темные длинные волосы, затянутые в конский хвост.

Сдержанность. Прояви себя. Говорят, хорошего результата трудно добиться – и это правда. Помолвки разрывались, гнев разводил вас по разные стороны баррикад – и время неумолимо уходило. Последний роман оказался совсем коротким. Он занял не слишком много времени, говоришь ты. Семнадцать дней. Раньше он был бы готов отгрызть собственную руку, но не теперь. На этот же раз всё оказалось по-другому. Счёт уже шёл на месяцы. И поэтому рисунок было решено нанести вдоль тела. Ты не спрашиваешь, почему. Потому что где-то глубоко внутри ты думаешь, что знаешь ответ. Но на самом деле, конечно, нет, ничего подобного.

Ты тоже не уверен, продлится ли эта связь долго.

Дыши. И жди.

Джонни нет дела до этих твоих мыслей, но на этот раз он хочет сделать всё правильно. Хотя бы на этот раз.

– Больно?

Закрой глаза. Улыбнись.

– Это приятная боль.

Он делает минутную паузу, и его угольно-чёрный взгляд, кажется, прожигает дыру в твоей коже не хуже татуировочной машинки.

– Это всегда больно. – Он поднимает глаза, отрывая взгляд от зачернённой плоти. По губам скользит быстрая улыбка, и боль почему-то усиливается. – Я почти закончил.

Он не лжёт. Через несколько минут ты уже пялишься на свежую повязку, пытаясь снять её. Это всё взаправду? Он сделал тату прямо там? Правда? Линия извивается сверху вниз, но в направлении его взгляда – снизу вверх. Буква “J” обвивает подвздошную кость, остальные буквы сворачивают и теряются внизу. Это больше не дым, не события жизни, бессмысленные до сего момента. Теперь у этого есть значение; теперь это навсегда.

Это – твоя третья метка. «Джонни». Здесь её никому не будет видно, и никто никогда не увидит её, кроме самого Джонни.

Посмотри на него снова. На нём – одиннадцать меток.

Подожди его у входа в тату-салон. Его приятель без проблем одалживает ему свои инструменты, иначе у Джонни ничего не получилось бы. Ты думаешь, боится ли он сделать тебе больно. Подумай об этом, пока можешь. Потом включится твоя ущербная и перекрученная логика. Он не хочет, чтобы кто-нибудь другой познал тебя так, как он.

Такой вот он собственник. Не то чтобы ты был сильно против.

Он заканчивает скручивать папиросу, чиркает спичкой – и она быстро догорает дотла. Джек Воробей на минуту всплывает на поверхность в движении его рук. В его быстрой ухмылке, когда гаснет огонь, в том, как он бросает спичку на землю. Его артистичные руки ныряют в карманы, источник света движется вверх и вниз. Он светится ярким янтарем, мягким светом свечи среди бликов уличных фонарей.

Огни вывески скользят по упругим бокам такси, неоново-красные и синие – на тёмно-жёлтом. Гладкая чернота асфальта напоминает замёрзший ручей, выбоины – брызги воды в тишине. Деревья терпеливо тянут ветви к тёмному небу, словно в молитве. О чём они просят?

– Ты в порядке?

Огонёк снова движется вверх и вниз, папироса повисла на нижней губе. Он проводит рукой по волосам, убирая их с лица, потом отводит от лица папиросу – и она лениво повисает в пальцах. Полоска белой кожи в темноте заставляет его волноваться. Подтяни свои джинсы – и услышишь его невнятное бормотание. Он, похоже, разочарован, если не сказать больше.

– Я – в порядке.

Он подзывает такси и ныряет рукой в карман твоих джинсов.

***

Проходит ровно двадцать одна минута.

На двадцать второй минуте ты чувствуешь жалящие прикосновения к груди, чувствуешь, как растекается темно-красный ковёр под тобой. Он втирает тебя в этот ковёр, с громкими шлепками ударяясь бёдрами о твои ягодицы. И снова. И снова.

Назови его по имени один раз, позволь гостиничным лампам прогудеть и угаснуть. Потрескивает статическое электричество, приподнимается простыня – и вот все кончено. Ещё минута, частое, тяжёлое дыхание, пара ласковых слов – и в комнате остаётся только один из вас.

Внутри у тебя, кажется, полно народу. Столько голосов!

Воздух душен, горяч и тяжёл. Ты ещё можешь двигать ногами? Если да, осторожно коснись босой ногой ковра. Вот он, туалетный столик. Протяни вверх руку и обопрись на него. Его можно использовать как опору. Не упади, ещё рано. Осмотри частично захламлённую комнату. Нет, он явно не захочет снова привлекать к себе внимание такого рода. Повсюду разбросаны джинсы, ботинки, рубашки и кожаные пояса. Они добавляют живых оттенков тёмно-бордовому цвету ковра.

Поднимись на две ступеньки, которые так тяжело прогибались, когда ты опирался на них грудью. Шторы закрыты, но между ними пробивается луч лунного света. В этой гостинице не подают еду в номера. Полотенца? Да, полотенца есть. Как и табличка на двери «Не беспокоить». Думаешь, они подслушивают? Может, и нет.

Бедро до сих пор жжёт. Вздрогнув, ты трогаешь повязку, наклоняешься, чтобы схватить полотенце. Оборачиваешь его вокруг бёдер. Покажи себя порядочным человеком, говорит твой внутренний голос, а затем сразу же лишает тебя этой возможности, разражаясь чередой невысказанных вслух проклятий.

В комнате тебя ожидает мягкое облако кремовых простыней и белого матраса. За номер платил он, так что имеет полное право им воспользоваться. Здесь явно удобнее, чем на полу, да ещё и звуков не слышно. Ты не расцарапаешь снова колени до красноты. Ощущение земли под тобой, его – внутри тебя, всё сильнее и сильнее – и только так ты жив. Мягкие подушки – не для тебя, ты всего лишь объект страсти, сексуальная игрушка для траха.

Пол кажется таким реальным, что прямо притягивает, и наконец ты перестаёшь сопротивляться и падаешь.

– Орландо?

Твоё имя сегодня произносится лишь один раз. Голос Джонни звучит словно бы издалека. Он, кажется, в другой комнате и, кажется, готов ждать. Естественно, он обнажён; тонкие пальцы поглаживают горлышко винной бутылки.

Позже ты сосчитаешь, что на потолке – ровно сорок шесть плиток, но он войдёт в комнату прежде, чем ты это выяснишь. 

– Тебе не понравилось на полу? – его голос глубок и насмешлив. Он опирается о дверной косяк и делает глоток из бутылки. Один. Протягивает бутылку тебе, наклоняет голову, коричневый шёлк спадает с его плеч и соскальзывает по спине.

Ты пожимаешь плечами, сбрасываешь усталость и приподнимаешься на локтях. 

– Иди сюда.

Он кивает и подходит. Ты позволяешь ему откинуться на спину и стараешься игнорировать тот факт, что ему явно всё равно, где вы находитесь. Прими его, целиком и полностью. Смотри, как свет играет на его коже, чуть смуглой и покрытой потом. Кожа и кости, и кровеносные сосуды, отражение света в рубиново-красном вине проливает кровавую полосу на его грудь. Кровавая полоса исчезает, когда он ставит бутылку на прикроватную тумбочку.

И тут вы оба делаете паузу и скорость действия меняется. Начинается второй акт. Пора рассчитаться с долгами.

Ты ещё не сыграл свою роль.

Пробегись по впадинкам на его руках; ухмыльнись, слегка изогнув губы. Одна, вторая, третья метка слева; две – справа. Пять отметин. Оседлай его. Полотенце падает на пол с мягким хлопком. Обнажённые бёдра соприкасаются, горят и плавятся. Наклони голову и поцелуй изнутри его правое предплечье. Метка из «Храбреца» – его любимого детища. Шесть. Имя его дочери выбито у него на сердце, в свете ламп и отблеска от винной бутылки оно кажется чёрно-красным. Семь.

Ещё четыре.

Твои руки двигаются вниз, оглаживая его бёдра. Пальцы медленно перебегают на его голени. Заставь его стиснуть зубы, совсем немного. Он этого не покажет. Нет, никогда. Не то чтобы ты был против. Прощупай мышцы на его правой ноге, задержись на его лодыжке. Череп и скрещенные кости. «Смерть неизбежна». Ты удивляешься, почему надпись нанесена именно здесь, но пока решаешь оставить всё как есть. Можно немного потереть татуировку, нанесённую на внутренней стороне его правой лодыжки.

Ещё две. Девять пройдено, осталось две.

Подтяни его руки к лицу. Поцелуй кожу на левой руке, там, где цифра «3» , теперь возьми в рот его правый указательный палец. Три прямоугольника. Сосчитай их нарочито внимательно – один, два, три – и увидишь, как он смеётся. Он нечасто смеётся, но уж если смеётся, то от всей души. Сейчас вокруг вас – ни одной камеры, ни одного пирата. На нём нет позументов, треуголки и других пиратских регалий. Сейчас перед тобой – просто Джонни, а не Джек; и этот Джонни может себе позволить расслабленно смеяться.

Улыбнись ему в ответ. Давай же! Ответную ухмылку просто невозможно сдержать. И когда с твоих губ сорвётся смех, позволь себе упасть в его раскрытые объятья. Позволь его рукам обнять тебя, позволь его пальцам пробежаться по твоей груди.

Оставь свои собственные метки вином. Потри немного кожу. Назови этот новый символ. Этот изгиб немного похож на рукоять. Сквозь пьяные глаза и распухшие губы проглядывает меч. Кажется, он называется мечом святого Винсента. Тебя преследует задумчивый, понимающий взгляд. Вспомни, как ты бормотал что-то о рапирах, шлёпая его по заднице. В ответ он смеялся и требовал ещё вина. Потом он смеялся еще больше и рассказывал с акцентом о приземлении самолета. Вспомни, как ты шатался позади него, больно ударяясь боками и руками в попытках вытащить свой багаж.

Это было весело, думаешь ты, пока твои пальцы продолжают своё бесконечное кружение.

Джонни трёт твоё предплечье большим пальцем, слегка надавливая. Другая рука движется, лениво вырисовывая круги на его груди, и останавливается у пупка.

– Вот здесь. Я сделаю её здесь.

– Кого?

– Новую татуировку. 

– И что это будет?

Он пожимает плечами. Сильнее уткнись головой в его плечо. Пусть его длинные волосы скользят по твоей щеке. Проходит несколько бесконечно долгих минут, пока ты дышишь в его руках, считая плитки на потолке.

Тридцать шесть. Тридцать семь. Тридцать восемь. Тридцать…

– Набью «О» вокруг пупка. Как твоё солнце, только прямо вокруг пупка, не под ним. Думаю, так будет справедливо.

Он говорит мало, и, кажется, эта тирада отняла у него все силы. Напряжение отпускает его, и твоя голова теперь покоится на расслабленных мышцах плеча. Рука непроизвольно скользит вверх и зарывается в его волосы – ты чувствуешь, как его слова мягкой щетиной проходятся по запястью, и позволяешь ему поцеловать твою эльфийскую отметину. 

Сорок пять. Сорок шесть.

– И всё? Всего одна буква? – твой голос звучит скептически, но это вполне оправданно, разве нет?

Не стоит беспокоиться, когда он смеётся. Однако стоит беспокоиться, когда земля оказывается слишком твёрдой, если упасть на неё в клубке из конечностей и мокрых от пота простыней.

– Остальные шесть тебе ещё надо заслужить, – говорит он и дёргает тебя за мочку уха.

Вино проливается, свет меркнет. Ноги взлетают под странными углами, смех кажется избыточным. Он щипается, облизывает и заливает тебя горячей слюной – где всё вино, где ром? Нет, на этот раз только вино – и их конечности перемешиваются и приятно гудят, оставаясь неподвижными. В его глазах – непроглядная тьма, и так же темна кожа на твоём боку, где нанесено его имя. 

Посмотри на него снова. Одиннадцать отметин.

На тебе – всего три.

Улыбнись. Тебе ещё есть, к чему стремиться.


End file.
